


Read all about it

by goingdownsinging



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, not really fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingdownsinging/pseuds/goingdownsinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed attempt to keep his romance with Nick Grimshaw under wraps, One Direction’s Harry Styles reveals all in a world exclusive interview with HEAT Magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read all about it

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily fic, but I thought I'd give it a shot!

After a failed attempt to keep his romance with Nick Grimshaw (28) under wraps, One Direction’s Harry Styles (19) reveals all in a world exclusive interview with HEAT Magazine. Styles has been reluctant to open up about life behind closed doors with the Radio 1 Breakfast Show host, but finally tells all about the early mornings, the time spent apart and how the highly speculated romance with Taylor Swift only made the Kiss Me hitmaker and his radio DJ grow closer.

When asked about his highly speculated romance with Taylor Swift, Harry shakes his head and laughs, saying that she’s ‘a lovely girl and a brilliant performer’. The 19 year old pop star refuses to comment further on what happened with the I Knew You Were Trouble songstress, neither confirming nor denying the romance. For all we know, the pair were just friends until a photographer discovered them strolling around New York’s Central Park last December, starting the media circus that only brought Styles and his boyfriend, Radio 1 DJ Nick Grimshaw (28), closer. 

“We’ve been friends since the X Factor and that’s how it started. I don’t know what happened after that, but we spent Christmas together and apparently, that’s a big deal,” Harry states, laughing and ensuring us that it’s not a rock and roll fairytale. It might be the reason why he’s been so tight-lipped about the relationship since the pair emerged from London’s O2 Arena after a successful opening weekend of One Direction’s eight-month world tour, holding hands before disappearing into the back of a car. “The shows were amazing, but we’d done four of them in two days and I really wanted to get some rest,” Harry comments, nearly looking guilty for admitting to wanting to be home instead of taking the stage for a third time that day. “And I didn’t think there’d be any photographers, but there were quite a few of them.” 

Quite a few photographers got the picture they’d been waiting for many months after the first rumours surfaced online. Styles is known for avoiding the use of gender specific terms in interviews, especially when asked about what he’s looking for in a partner, and it spurred quite a few discussions about his sexual orientation. But there’s no need to worry, the teen heartthrob assures us. “I like people and don’t care about age or gender. Nick’s an amazing person and there’s no one else I’d rather be with at the moment.”

Nick Grimshaw (28) is hosting BBC Radio 1’s Breakfast Show after taking over from Chris Moyles in September 2012. It’s his sole job to wake up the nation in the early morning, especially teenagers, and it seems to be working. Grimmy, as he’s known, has welcomed quite a few celebrity guests from half six until ten in the morning and even Harry has called into the show more than once. “It’s always him calling me,” Styles laughs. “Whenever I’m home, I get up to make him a cup of tea and then go right back to bed. I’m not a morning person,” he explains, but when his phone rings an hour later, he can’t resist. “It’s usually planned, but he once called me only to have me agree with something he said on the show.” A grin appears on the teen’s face before continuing. “Maybe I should ignore him the next time.”

Styles doesn’t care about age or gender, but is the Radio 1 DJ bothered by their age difference? Styles confides that Grimshaw is very unlikely to comment and feels uncomfortable doing interviews about his private life, candids being the only pictures we’ll ever see of the couple. “I don’t think he was bothered by the difference, but Nick was worried about me,” the Kiss Me hitmaker finally states. “I think I remember him saying that I should be a proper pop star before settling for someone who’s about to reach his expiry date,” Harry laughs, open and loud. “We never sat down to put a title on what we have, so that’s why I never said anything about it. It wasn’t supposed to be a secret.” 

Though keeping the relationship a secret might have been exactly what the team behind Harry and One Direction wanted. Because while Grimshaw’s been publically out for quite a few years, Styles never commented on his sexual orientation and was always spotted with women until early February. After his rumoured romance with pop sweetheart Taylor Swift reportedly ended, Harry spent his 19th birthday with Grimshaw and friends at a London club where the DJ presented him with a stripper. No matter how embarrassed Styles appeared in candid pictures, looking back at the evening, he was grateful for the distraction. “The next day everyone was talking about the stripper and how horrible it was of Nick to get me one for my birthday. No one seemed to notice that we left the club together and even if they did see, the stripper was still more interesting, apparently,” he says with a bright laugh, but can’t believe the lengths Grimshaw would go to protect their relationship. “I’m doing this one interview and that’s it. He’s very supportive of what I do, but wants to protect us as much as possible. I’m in the magazines enough as it is.” 

And speaking of being supportive, how did the One Direction singer and his DJ boyfriend cope with the distance during the group’s eight-month world tour? “We passed the test, I think,” Harry states, barely able to hide the bright smile that’s threatening to form on his face. He looks genuinely happy and completely at ease with the fact that he found love in the form of a 28 year old radio host. “We’ll be alright, don’t worry about that.”


End file.
